


Seven And A Half Minutes

by The Raven (highlyunfortunateggs)



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eggs, F/F, Mirandy, dwp, the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyunfortunateggs/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can you do in just a few minutes? Quite a lot, actually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven And A Half Minutes

Movie: The Devil Wears Prada  
Title: Seven And A Half Minutes  
Author: The Raven  
Pairing: Mirandy  
Summary: What can you do in just a few minutes? Quite a lot, actually...  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: No?  
Feedback: nerocorvo@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
Notes: This is for Pandora by not-so-subtle-request. In hindsight I should have come up with the idea myself but I can be quite, obtuse, shall we say? (To phrase it politely) I do so love a challenge however, so I made this extra special super delicious just for her. It was my pleasure to write it. Hmm, yummy indeed.

Make sure you feed the bard, oke doke?

**Seven And A Half Minutes**

"Andrea." Miranda Priestly let the word fall off her tongue like the tasty morsel that it was.

Miranda had long ago found that she enjoyed the taste of her assistant's name. The way it felt in her mouth, the way it sounded as it reverberated in her ears. Most of all, she had found that she was borderline addicted to how it affected her assistant.

It seemed that whenever the younger woman heard Miranda say her name, she paused for the barest fraction of a second to collect herself. And for that moment, which no longer than the beat of a hummingbird's wing really, Miranda had an inkling, a taste of what could be.

What could be...

What should be, actually.

Miranda let her thoughts roam as she waited for Andrea to arrive. When the owner of the name appeared, Miranda let her eyes roam instead.

Andrea was a feast for the eyes. Something that made Miranda feel almost jealous. Andrea should be a feast for her eyes only and hers alone. The thought made Miranda ravenous for reasons that she could only barely quantify.

This was madness, surely. But if this was indeed madness, Miranda was more than happy to go insane.

Today Andrea did not flinch even slightly under the weight of Miranda's ice blue scrutiny. In fact, she seemed to exude an air of confidence and reckless heat that melted something in Miranda. Something that had been far too cold for far too long.

What was this?

How was this?

Curious, Miranda dragged her eyes up to meet the intense, dark gaze of the woman standing before her. Andrea met her eyes with almost brash confidence. Something sparkled in the depths of those eyes that seemed to haunt Miranda's every waking, and sleeping moment nowadays.

"Yes, Miranda?" Andrea said, her smoky tone curling its way around Miranda's now gasping libido.

Miranda could have sworn there was a slight quirk in the bow of Andrea's perfect lips.

Why that little impudent wench!

Two could play this game. Miranda considered how it had been a long time since she had last played a game that she actually enjoyed or wanted to play. It had been a very long time indeed.

Absently Miranda licked her lips and watched with fascinated interest as Andrea's eyes seemed to glaze over with desire ever so slightly.

Miranda's pulse jumped in her veins, making her almost jump in startled reaction. It was only years of learning how to control herself that stopped her from dropping her glasses from forgotten, slack fingers.

"How much time do we have?" Miranda asked quietly, her eyes burning into Andrea's.

There was a flicker of comprehension in the mahogany tinted depths of those eyes. Fascinated, Miranda watched as Andrea's pupils enlarged, until there was only a corona of colour along the edge of them.

Andrea glanced at her watch.

"Seven and a half minutes." Came the low pitched reply.

The words promised Miranda anything that she might want. They promised her everything, actually.

When Andrea moved her eyes back to meet Miranda's, they were dark sable in colour and Miranda did not fail to notice the hint of a blush that coloured her assistants usually flawless completion.

Miranda dropped her glasses and moved to close her office door, her fingers automatically clenching around the door handle as she turned back to her office and looked at the now downright predatory looking Andrea.

"What are you waiting for?" Miranda hissed, all pretence of self control or feigned disinterest dropped.

Andrea dropped her notebook to the floor and advanced on Miranda her movements sure, controlled. It was wildly sexy.

Miranda could feel her bones turn to water in anticipation, and then it seemed that her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Fuck.

Andrea did not hesitate, or stop when she reached the door where Miranda stood. Rather, she pressed herself into Miranda wantonly, grabbing Miranda's head and pulling her forward to seal their fate. The kiss broke something free inside of Miranda, something that had been imprisoned for far too long.

Perhaps it had never been free actually? It was now, though.

Instantly Miranda seized the younger woman and pulled her in closer until there was no space between them except for the maddening layers of clothing that seemed to exist to drive Miranda mad.

There was no time to remove them, though. Miranda estimated that they had five minutes left, if that. Miranda's thoughts were derailed when she felt a stocking clad leg push its way between her own and as Andrea's mouth moved to worship Miranda's neck, all control was lost.

"Faster." Miranda managed to gasp out as she buried her fingers in luxurious dark hair.

When she felt the heavy strands shift through her fingers, she realised that she had been wanting to do this since the moment she had met this woman. A lifetime ago, a moment ago. It was as if she had been waiting forever for just this second in time, just this one.

Andrea growled low in her throat, the sound vibrating through Miranda's body as she felt her skirt shifted and a long fingered hand brush aside her silk panties. Miranda could feel her wetness trickle down her leg as Andrea slid her fingers through wet folds and then into Miranda down to the hilt.

"Oh my God." Miranda whispered in supplication as she moved her hips instinctively in a rhythm as old as time itself.

Reacting to her words, Andrea moved her mouth back to Miranda's and kissed her, forcing her tongue into Miranda's mouth in a clash of teeth and lips that was an act of fucking in of itself.

The dual sensations of what Andrea was doing to her mouth, and to her cunt was too much for Miranda to deal with. Combined with the feeling of silk and heat and curves sliding along her body, Miranda could feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Come for me, Miranda." Andrea whispered, her voice the epitome of sex itself.

"Come for me." Andrea repeated her order, brushing her lips against Miranda's and when Miranda looked directly into those dark eyes, she obeyed.

Orgasm washed over her, blinding her, breaking her. She would have sunk to her knees except for Andrea holding her up, pressing her against the door with a strength that Miranda was somehow not surprised to discover that her assistant-cum-lover possessed.

When Miranda felt those long fingers move inside her again, she could not stop herself and felt a second climax wash over her. It was softer, and as unbearable pleasure scorched her, Miranda was rebuilt. In just seconds, Andrea swept up her scattered pieces and gently put them back where they belonged.

It was glorious; the perfect moment.

Miranda opened her eyes and looked into eyes that were as dark as night, but which shone with a light that illuminated Miranda's soul.

"Two minutes." Andrea whispered against her lips.

Miranda bit back a laugh.

"I must have you." Miranda replied softly, trying desperately to calm her breathing.

"I have to. I will not survive if I do not." Miranda added, bracing herself against Andrea as they separated their bodies.

"You will." Andrea promised, her eyes glinting as she pulled her hand free and brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them.

Miranda forgot how to breathe as she watched the display of sordid sensuality.

Yes, she would have Andrea. She was Miranda Priestly. Nothing short of everything would ever be enough. Not when it came to Andrea.

She would have her...

 

_The End_


End file.
